


Headache

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can You Do One About Callie And Arizona Having Some Hot Time At Work’? ;-) haha Thankz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

Arizona heard a shrill beeping and the rustling of several lab coats as all of the surgeons in the vicinity raced to check their pagers. No matter how chaotic and noisy the nurses’ station was, surgeons could hear the piercing beep of their pagers, their ears straining for their next life-changing surgery. Arizona glanced down at the pager clipped to the waistband of her scrubs and raised her eyebrows to find the screen lit up, a message from Callie blinking across it.

“It’s mine!” she called out, and the group of doctors relaxed back into conversation again as she turned back to Teddy, “Guess I’ll see you later,” she said, pulling the scrub cap off of her head as she kicked off on her heelys.

She rolled into the empty elevator at the end of the hall and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, bending over to shake it out. She took one last look at her pager, the message clearly reading, Headache…2246.

Rolling down the hall, she paused outside on-call room 2246 and kicked the wheels of her heelys back into her shoes before easing the door open.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a floor lamp in the farthest corner, but Arizona could clearly make out the silhouette of her wife on the bed, laying on one side and dressed in some very skimpy lingerie.

“You paged me?” Arizona was surprised to hear her voice come out in a low rasp, heat immediately rushing through her at the sight of Callie’s body.

“Lock the door, Dr. Robbins,” Callie commanded, a sly smirk barely discernible in the shadowy room. Arizona obeyed immediately, turning back to find Callie standing beside the bed, beckoning her closer.

Arizona approached slowly, her eyes wandering over Callie’s body appreciatively. Lace panties hugged Callie’s hips and her chest threatened to spill out of a matching bra as she pushed Arizona to sit on the edge of the bed, stepping back and running her hands over her torso. Arizona felt her mouth go dry.

“You like?” Callie turned on an angle, giving Arizona a partial view of the curve of her ass barely covered in lace.

“Uh huh,” Arizona licked her lips as Callie rolled her hips, a smirk playing across her lips.

“I bet you’d like them more…off,” she husked, reaching around and unclasping her bra, sliding it down her arms and letting it fall to the floor. Arizona reached up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Callie’s panties, pulling her closer so she could run her hands over her smooth skin, pausing to cup her breasts. Callie bit her lip and arched her back against her touch, her skin glowing in the warm light from the lamp.

Arizona dropped her hands to Callie’s panties again and slid them down the length of her legs, watching as her wife kicked them out of the way and straddled her lap, her naked body pressed against Arizona’s front.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Callie breathed into Arizona’s ear, catching her earlobe between her teeth. Arizona moaned and dragged her fingernails up Callie’s back, feeling her arousal warm and wet between her legs.

“Yo soy tan mojada para ti, amor,” Callie’s whispered words made Arizona suck in a breath. She trailed one hand up the inside of Callie’s thigh to feel her soaking wet, her clit swollen as she circled one finger around it.

“Arizona,” Callie sighed, arching her back again, her breasts level with Arizona’s face. Arizona leaned forward and sucked a nipple into her mouth as she slowly slid one, then two fingers inside Callie, curling them against her. Callie’s hips thrust against her hand as she moaned quietly, her hands fumbling to find the hem of Arizona’s scrub top and pull it over her head. Arizona felt her bra go slack as Callie’s deft fingers unclasped it and tossed it over her shoulder. She gently pushed her wife to lay down on the tiny bed, still astride her lap, Arizona’s fingers still moving in and out of her.

Callie bent down to flick her tongue against Arizona’s nipple, her hips still meeting each of her wife’s thrusts as she untied the drawstring of her scrub pants and slid a hand into her panties, moaning at the wetness she found there.

Arizona groaned as she felt Callie’s fingers sliding inside of her, the two of them thrusting into each other at the same pace, Callie sitting up on top of Arizona, her breasts bouncing lightly with each roll of her hips. Arizona was transfixed by the sight of her wife on top of her, head thrown back, her mouth open as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Arizona felt herself tightening around Callie’s fingers and groaned when she felt Callie’s similar response.

Arizona moved her thumb to brush against Callie’s clit at the same moment that Callie flattened her palm against Arizona’s, and the two of them came together, neither knowing which had pulled the other over the edge. Arizona watched as Callie shuddered to completion, collapsing to the side of her wife, the two of them squeezed onto the narrow cot.

After a few long minutes Arizona turned carefully to face Callie, smiling lazily.

“What exactly brought all this on? I can tell you’ve been planning it. You had that look on your face when I came in,” she kissed Callie softly, one hand resting on the curve of her hip.

“Um,” Callie looked sheepish, “I, uh…I told Mark he could have a party in our apartment and we’d watch the baby tonight.”

Arizona’s eyebrows rose, “You did what?”

Callie bit her lip, “I have plans, though! It’ll just be you, me, and Sofia, and Mark is hiring a cleaning crew to come clean the house tomorrow.”

Arizona narrowed her eyes, “Do these plans involve camping?”

Callie grinned, “Absolutely not.”

Arizona broke into a smile again, “Alright, Calliope. I would love to have a mommy/daughter date with you and Sofia tonight.”

Callie smiled in that way that made her eyes shine, the smile that was only for her wife, and Arizona felt her heart beat faster. Only Calliope Torres could seduce her into letting Mark Sloan throw a party in her house and make her smile about it, too.

“I love you, Callie,” she murmured. Callie brushed strands of blonde hair away from Arizona’s face.

“I love you, querida,” she replied before both of their pagers went off at once. Groaning, they rose to dress, Callie sliding her lacy lingerie back on with a smirk over her shoulder at her wife. Arizona bit her lip and headed out to finish her shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/33411998234/headache-calzona-request


End file.
